1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift register, and more particularly, to a shift register which is capable of stabilizing an output thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a conventional shift register generates scan pulses using a plurality of clock pulses having phase differences therebetween, externally supplied thereto.
Such a clock pulse is periodically input to the drain electrode of a pull-up switching device which is in charge of output of the shift register. Whenever the clock pulse of a high state is supplied to the drain electrode of the pull-up switching device, a voltage at a set node may gradually increase due to a coupling phenomenon. As a result, the pull-up switching device may be turned on in an undesired period, resulting in unstable output.